Litter
by mechanicalbride108
Summary: As an April Fools Joke, Maggie Steifvater posted a fourth book: Litter. The cover: two human silhouettes with three puppies underneath. Everyone assumes they are Sam and Grace's, but are they?
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

**Isabel**

It had been three weeks since the move. I hated it. I'll admit it, I was the perfect Cali girl, but I missed everybody. Especially Cole.

Every night when I lay in bed I checked my phone. Every night it said the same thing: One new message. Every night it was from the same person: Cole. I never replied.

Tonight was different. I lay on my new faux fur bedspread and checked my phone. Nothing. Something inside me collapsed as I lay there waiting for the phone to ring. I didn't.

As soon as I turned out my light my phone screen illuminated, casting a white square onto my wall. I got out of bed and looked at it. It was a text message.

**COLE: Look Outside.**

Pulling back my white curtains, I peered out the window. Even in the dark Los Angeles night, his figure was visible. I glanced out my window into the driveway. No cars. I could distantly see Urlik's red Volkswagen parked across the street.

I rushed down the stairs of our new house. I moved into my own apartment next week but until it was ready I was staying with my parents. The front door was unlocked; my parents must have left in a hurry.

I ripped open the door to see Cole standing on the porch. The porch light cast shadows across his face. His green eyes met mine and he pulled me to him.

"Cole" I whispered into his shirt.

"Isabel"

He walked inside and I pulled the door closed. I wrapped my legs around his waist. It was as if time slowed when his soft lips pressed against mine. This kiss felt similar. Almost like the time he kissed me as if he loved me.

At this point I was pressed between Cole and the back of the door. As much as I was crazy about the fact that Cole was actually here, I wanted him. Actually no, I needed him.

I pulled back. He let out a clearly annoyed sigh that I silenced by pulling him up the stairs and into my bedroom. Now he knew what I wanted and it was clear by the ever-growing bulge in his pants that he felt similarly.

I lay on the bed. Cole pulled off his shirt and climbed half on the bed but hesitated.

"Isabel." He swallowed, "This is the one thing I've managed not to screw up with you. The one act of decency I've given you. Please understand. I want you, and I would happily do it all day with you, but I don't want to mess what we have up, and…"

I stopped him.

"Cole, when was the last time you saw me?"

"About three weeks."

"Right. Now why are you here?"

"Isabel, I couldn't stand waking up knowing you were hundreds of miles away. I couldn't stand the fact that you might have another boyfriend. I know I don't deserve you. Why do you even want me?"

"You just answered your own question. Tonight when you didn't call something inside of me collapsed. I thought you'd given up on me. Please Cole. I need you. I'm terrified that you're just a dream and when I wake I'll be alone. Cole…"

This time he stopped me. With his lips and body. This kiss was hungry. It got ever deeper. Every time we broke apart a piece of clothing came off. My shirt. His jeans. My shorts.

We made love deep into the night. Until both of us were to tired to continue. I felt Cole's arms wrap around me and fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

**Cole**

I awoke with Isabel's legs wrapped around my waist. We were naked. I reached over for a pair of sweatpants. Instead my hand landed on my jeans.

Shit. I didn't get my bag out of the car. Groaning, I pulled on the jeans and made my way out of the bedroom. I quickly went down the stairs and through the endless hallways of the Culpeper mansion.

I walked out the front door and into the brisk LA morning. I didn't have shoes or a shirt, but that didn't matter once I saw Isabel's parent's car in the driveway.

I quickly ran across the street and grabbed my bag out of the trunk. This time I went in through the back door. I smelled coffee in the kitchen and hesitantly stuck my head in.

Thankfully it was Isabel. Unthankfully she was siting at the kitchen counter crying quietly into an untouched cup of coffee. I approached her hesitantly, setting my bag on the floor.

When she saw me she abandoned her seat and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey what's wrong?" I whisper softly into her ear.

"I thought you left. I woke up and your side of the bed was cold and I looked out the window and saw you running to your car." She says in between cries.

I laugh softly. She looks up at me with tears in her icy blue eyes. "I forgot to get my bag from the car last night and I went to get it. I was running cause I didn't have a shirt or shoes and it was cold." I explain.

She wiped the tears off and smiled.

"Come on. Were going out."

I glanced at her, but all she did was smirk and walk off to the shower.

Isabel was taking forever in the shower. After dressing in red skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, I had made more coffee and had started strumming chords on my guitar. I got bored in like five minutes and went to check on her.

I stopped in front of her bathroom door. I could hear girly pop music blasting from inside.

"Isabel. Hurry up." I complained loudly

"Oh, Hi Cole. Come in I can't hear you."

Hesitantly I opened the door. Some whiny girl was complaining about how she had 'one less problem without ya'. I leaned on the door and put my head back.

"Isabel". I moaned

She turned off the water.

"Cole hand me my towel."

I smirked, even though she couldn't see me.

"Nope"

"You learned that trick from Grace." She complained

"Yup" I said popping the p.

Sighing in defeat she quickly opened the shower curtain and reached for her towel. I quickly grabbed it off its hook.

"Seriously Cole." She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

I couldn't speak. Beautiful is the only word I can use to describe her. Her breasts were fairly small probably on the small side of a C-cup. Her once soft curves had been replaced by sharp edges and muscle rippled through her stomach. I could feel my jeans get significantly tighter.

I was brought back to reality with a smack across my cheek. Isabel picked up her towel and left, leaving me standing in the bathroom staring at nothing.

Isabel was in her closet; yes her closet was actually a room, so I flopped across her bed. God I really didn't deserve her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey Guys! I have been trying to update fairly regularly, but I am on summer break so they might come less frequently. I have an idea of where this story is headed but it isn't set in stone, so if you have any ideas please review.

**~Chapter Three~**

**Cole**

After waiting another twenty minutes for Isabel, she finally emerged from her closet. I'll admit it was worth the wait. She was dressed in a white dress with a low cut back and leather heels. I must've been staring because Isabel gave me a funny look.

"Ready?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ready to tell me where were going?"

"Nope." She said turning her back to me, and walking out of the room. I followed, except instead of walking down the stairs like a normal person, boring, I rode down the banister. Isabel just rolled her eyes.

After Isabel grabbed some expensive looking handbag we, climbed into her white SUV. The same girly pop crap was playing on a cd. I turned on the radio. Isabel didn't object so I started searching for a decent station. I settled on one that was playing "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha and started singing along very high pitched and off tune. Isabel rolled her eyes yet again.

I didn't stop singing until we got there.

Even when the song ended.

I am a true performer.

I was so absorbed with my singing I didn't notice where we were. It looked like a typical so-cal apartment building. I glanced over at Isabel, "So got some old boyfriends you want me to beat up?"

She laughs softly, "I wish. Was to dumb to get over you."

I frowned, "What about sex on the beach and daisy dukes with bikinis on top?"

"Only in Katy Perry's world."

I glance out the window looking at the apartment building again. "Why are we really here?"

She smirks, "Looking at my new apartment."

"Lead the way."

We walked through the double glass doors (which are apparently called 'french doors' according to Isabel) and into the lobby. I followed her to the front desk where a fairly young receptionist sat.

"Hi. I'm Isabel Culpeper. I'm moving into the penthouse in about a week. May I have a key?"

This whole time the receptionist was staring at me. She nodded slowly and went to get the key. I could tell this whole affair was making Isabel very annoyed.

The receptionist returned with the key and handed it to Isabel. Isabel started to turn away, but then faced the receptionist. "I would stop sexually harassing the guests before I tell your manager." The receptionist turned bright red.

Isabel turned on her heels and walked off. I smiled apologetically at the secretary. Then I leaned in and whispered, "She's even better in bed." before following Isabel to the elevators.

Isabel's penthouse was amazing. It had two giant bedrooms and two full bathrooms. There was a huge balcony with a private Jacuzzi that overlooked the city. When I was touring I had stayed in giant suits in five-star hotels, but nothing compared to this.

"So if your getting your own place, does that mean I can stay longer?"

She smirked. "Well I did already make room for you in the my bedroom." She pushed open the double doors that led to the main bedroom.

It was furnished sparsely. Isabel probably did that on purpose, wanting all your attention to go to the king size bed. Or maybe that was just me and my teenage boy hormones.

"So," I said casually, "when do we move in?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please review! Whenever I check my account I see so many viewers, but no reviews. I'm open to any suggestions or ideas you have for the plot. This story is based on another story on fanfiction, also titled Litter it is by Quintessential Cacophony. It is incomplete and gave me the inspiration to write this fanfic. Sorry for the long AN. Please Review!

**~Chapter Four~**

**Isabel**

The rest of the week passes in a blur. After waiting weeks for my renovations to be completed, I (and Cole) can finally move in. I set down the last box and Cole closed the door.

"So what now." Cole asked and looked at me. That's one of the many annoying things about Cole. He's like a little child with a five-minute attention span.

"Well I'm going to take a shower…" Cole opened his mouth, about to say something, "…no you can't join me" Cole closed his mouth and frowned, "but you can order us some food." He pulled out his phone and speed dialed one of the at least four pizza places he had on speed dial.

I rolled my eyes, a habit Cole says I do far to often, and made my way through the endless boxes to the master bathroom.

Each bathroom in my penthouse had a huge, glass enclosed, shower, and deep soaker tubs with jets. I undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran over me and I thought about my life.

I was in love. With an ex-rock star, that had been a drug addict, and had slept with more girls than he could count. Scary shit. And even scarier I think he loved me back.

I heard the bathroom door open. I didn't even turn around. "Cole I said you couldn't join me." I say dryly knowing it won't work.

I heard clothing drop to the floor, "Did you really think I was going to ignore my naked girlfriend standing two doors away?"

I sighed.

"Yeah I didn't think so." Cole says as he steps into the shower. I feel his arms wrap around me and I lean back, resting my head against his chest.

He softly kisses my collarbone and mumbles 'I love you' into the soft skin of my neck. I turn around and press my lips to his. He deepens the kiss and I start to wrap my legs around his waist when the doorbell rings.

We pull apart and Cole curses under his breath and mumbles "The pizza man".

I peel myself from Cole's arms and put on a black satin robe that I had bought on a whim from Victoria Secret. I walk out of the bathroom and open the door to some acne covered teenager holding a pizza box. Cole walks up behind me with a towel around his waist.

"Um…that will be $8.50" The pizza man stutters. I watch as his eyes glance down at my chest where the robe had opened into a deep V.

Cole shoves a wad of cash into the pizza man's apron and takes the box. I slam the door.

"God, what a perv." Cole says. Hypocrite. I can feel his eyes roaming over my body and settling on the chest area.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." I say walking towards our bedroom.

"Yeah me too." Cole says following me. I smile and run to our bedroom slamming the door and locking it. I hear Cole whining outside.

"Please Isabel. Let me see my beautiful girlfriend."

"Nope." I say popping the p like some stupid middle schooler. I select my best push-up bra, a flimsy tank top, and a pair of Cole's old sweatpants.

"Can I at least have some clothes?" Cole whines. I open the door as fast as I can, throw a pair of sweatpants at Cole, and close it again.

When I do emerge from our bedroom Cole has his sweatpants on and has unpacked plates for our pizza. I silently sit down next to him and serve myself.

He glances at my outfit, "Really? Thought the black robe wasn't enough torture for me in one night?"

I smirk and ignore his question. "So when we're all moved in, I'm thinking about inviting Sam and Grace to visit."

"Yeah. I can put up with Ringo for a few days…" I smack him playfully, "…and I would love to see Grace." Cole quickly adds.

I smile and reach for the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry this update is a little late. I know it's just an excuse, but I had dance rehearsals all week and was performing all weekend. Please read and review!

**~Chapter Five~**

**Isabel**

Later that night, I lay in bed with Cole. My head rests on his chest and he's currently driving his toy Mustang through my hair. I can feel it tangling, but I don't stop him.

"Izzy" He says into the dark

"Hmm"

"I love you."

I move my head on a pillow and turn to face him. "I love you too"

He wraps his arms around me and I drift off to sleep.

**Cole**

The next morning I'm awaken suddenly by Isabel darting out of bed. She looks at me with panic in her eyes and runs to the bathroom.

I crawl out of bed and follow Isabel. I find her crouched over the toilet in the bathroom.

"Cole," she says in between pants, "hold my hair back."

I pull her hair away from her face and she proceeds to vomit again into the toilet.

Five or so minutes later when she's stopped, I let go of her hair. It's still short, but has grown out into shaggy layers ending just above her shoulders.

"Can you find the box with our bathroom stuff in it?"

I nod and walk into our living room, which is currently being used as storage for our moving boxes.

Finding this certain box was easier said then done. In the rush to move out of her parent's house, Isabel hadn't been patient enough to label the boxes.

Five minutes and twenty boxes later, yes I know I'm a very fast box opener, I returned to the bathroom with the box.

Isabel rummages through the box and pulls out a box of tampons.

"Should I leave?"

"I'm late." Isabel says deep in thought.

"What do you mean 'your late'. Isabel your sick you need to take the day off."

"No," she shakes her head, "my period. It's late."

"Okay. Not that I'm a expert in this field, but last time I checked, a late period doesn't make you puke." I say, feeling pretty confident with my medical insights.

I don't get the laugh I was hoping for from Isabel. She looks me in the eyes, "Cole I need you to get something for me and not ask any questions."

"Fine. What do you need?"

"A pregnancy test."

So here I am, 'at the corner of happy and healthy'. Or some depressing Walgreens where the only other person here is some girl with purple hair and a really bad spray tan. Cole St. Clair, former rock star buying a pregnancy test for the one girl he's ever really cared about. Jesus.

I walked up to the purple hair girl at the checkout counter. She gives me a skeptical glance and proceeds to ring me up. I slide my card and she hands me the receipt.

"On the back there's a survey about your experience here. If you complete it you're entered into a drawling to win one thousand dollars." She says dryly.

"Great." I say sarcastically. I turn to walk away.

"Hey you look like exactly like Cole St. Clair."

I frown, "Yeah I get that a lot." And walk out the door. She pulls out her phone, probably to take a picture of me, so she can post it online and pretend she has a life.

**Isabel**

I drum my fingers nervously on the bathroom counter. When Cole returned with my test, I locked myself in the bathroom. I unlock it and peek out the door. Currently he's lying on his back across the bed, staring at the celling.

I relock the door and look at myself in the mirror. I have dark circles under my eyes. Whether they're from makeup of lack of sleep remains unknown. My timer dings startling me. I walk over to where the test sits. It remains blank except for a small green plus sign.

I'm holding back tears with my best blank expression as I open the door. Cole looks up at me and I feel the tears start to spill. He walks over to me and I bury my face in his shirt. His arms wrap around me and he guides me to the bed.

I wipe my face dry and look at him, "I'm pregnant."

AN: Sorry I was in a rush to get this chapter up so some of the dialogue is cheesy.


	6. AN, sorry

AN: Hi guys sorry, this isn't a real chapter. I'm on vacation right now and I forgot my computer. I have a chapter finished and I plan on updating as soon as I get back.


	7. Chapter 6

**~Chapter Six~**

**Cole**

Pregnant. How could I have gotten her pregnant?

Okay so that was a dumb question, but we always, okay almost always, used protection.

Isabel's eyes are wide as she looks up at me. I swallow. "Do you want to keep it?" She bites her lip and nods. I let my head fall back.

"Shit. Should we get married?" I say in defeat. Her face turns into a glare.

"Shit should we get married. Wow Cole." She rolls her eyes. I look up at her. Her face has dropped and I watch as her tears fall on the floor, leaving little dots on the beige carpet.

"Oh Isabel, don't be like that. We had awesome sex and were both aware of the possibility of this happening." I say. I can't help but be a little annoyed. Why did the universe have to pick the one girl I actually cared about to get pregnant? Probably karma for all the terrible things I've done in my eighteen years.

Isabel's looks up. "Are you going to leave me?" She asks the tears pooling in her eyes.

This question catches me off guard. "No! Of, course not. Isabel so far in my life I've done more bad than good. I'd like to try and change that."

Isabel's face changes and she sighs. "My parents." I frown. Isabel's family was never a huge fan of myself, and I highly doubt the fact that I just knocked up their daughter is going to change that opinion.

Later that day I find myself dressed in red swim trucks waiting for Isabel to get ready for the beach. That's another thing about Izzy's apartment. It's right across the street from the beach.

Isabel finally emerges from the bathroom. She's wearing giant movie star looking sunglasses and a giant sunhat.

"Think the CIA is after you?" I joke.

"No but the sun might be." She says with a smirk. I shrug and put on my aviators.

The beach is one of those beaches that you see in the airport with a caption reading 'In two hours you could be here'.

Isabel puts down her towel and shrugs off her sundress. Underneath she reveals a skimpy white bikini. Isabel turns towards me. She pulls her sunglasses off and I realize she's looking over my shoulder.

I follow her stare to some middle-aged lady reading InTouch. If I squint I can just make out the headline. 'Cole St. Clair: Found and a Father?'

I return my eyes towards Isabel. Simultaneously, we start packing up our stuff. We make to the chamber that contains the stairs of Isabel's apartment building, before she bursts.

"Seriously Cole! How could you?!" Her face isn't one of anger, but of sadness. Tears start pooling in her eyes and she frantically wipes them away as they form. Suddenly she's sobbing uncontrollably. I wrap my arms around her.

"Do you really think I wanted this to get out?" I say in the calmest voice I have right now.

She shakes her head. "No your right," she says wiping away tears, "I don't know what's wrong with me.

"C'mon let's go home." I say guiding Isabel up the stairs.

**Isabel**

Neither Cole nor I brought our phones to the beach. Apparently that's a good thing. I scroll through my list of voicemails looking for someone I actually feel like talking to. 6 missed calls from Grace, 3 from Sam, 2 from my Mom, 1 from my Dad.

Another call comes in. It's Grace. I answer it.

"Hello" I say dryly.

"Is it true! Are you really pregnant?"

"You know Grace normally I would have been impressed that you actually looked at the magazines, but apparently this is wide spread news."

"So is that a yes?" Grace asks anxiously.

I nod then remembering she can't see me add yes. It's silent on the other line. "Are you there?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. Yeah I am. How's Cole doing?" She says in a distracted tone.

"He's," I look over at Cole who is lying on the couch surrounded by boxes staring at the celling, "okay. That's all I've really gotten out of him since we found out."

"I think we should change our flight."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

"Cool I'll text you our itinerary later tonight." Grace says. She's distracted again. I'll guess she is probably already on the computer changing her flights.

"Thank you." I whisper before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Hi Guys! Sorry this update is a little late. I had dance camp; which was so intense and then I had to pack. Long story short I'm currently sitting on the beach in the Carribean writing this. Please read and review.

**~Chapter Seven~**

**Grace**

After getting of the phone with Isabel I was in a daze. I changed my flights, judging by the way she sounded on the phone I checked for flights this week. The only one with seats still available was one departing early tomorrow. I booked it.

I heard feet walking up the stairs. Sam peeked his head into the bedroom, and seeing my presence flopped onto the bed. I closed my computer and turned to him.

"It's true isn't it?" He says. I nod. "God, Cole can be such an idiot sometimes." Again I nod.

"I changed our flights. We're leaving tomorrow." I say.

Sam yawns. "That's good." For once he's actually tired. I crawl in bed next to him and switch off the light.

**Cole**

For like the fifth time today it hits me like a ton of bricks. I was going to be a father. Isabel was off the phone with Grace. I was still staring at the celling. Isabel pushed my legs aside and sat down.

"They changed their flights." Isabel plainly states

I groan. The last thing I need right now is a lecture from Grace about responsibility. Isabel raises her eyebrows at me. I give her a Cole St. Clair smile.

She's still wearing her swimsuit. A lyric forms in my head. _Tell me where your hiding your voodoo doll- cause I can't control myself. _I quickly scribble it down on the side of one of the moving boxes.

Isabel reads it and looks at me. Then we're kissing. Her legs are around my waist and my hands are cupping her ass. She quickly breaks away to untie the back of her swimsuit. I pull it over her head.

By now we're standing in the doorway of our bedroom. Isabel kicks the door closed.

**Grace**

The airport was crazy. Even at five in the morning. We woke up at one. After packing and driving two and a half hours we stood in the Minneapolis Airport. After checking in, getting through security, standing in line for coffee, and boarding we sat on the plane.

I insisted on taking the window seat so I could see the ocean. I had never been. Sam sat next to me. Four hours later we landed in California.

Now considering I got up at one in the morning I was about ready for dinner, but because of the time difference when we landed it was 8. am.

After getting our bags, getting a taxi, and driving through LA in rush hour traffic we stood in front of Isabel's apartment building.

The penthouse elevator ended up in Isabel's living room. It was currently empty. Actually there was no sign of life except for some empty pizza boxes and a white swimsuit top lying on the floor.

Their bedroom door was closed. Bravely I walked over to it. I open it without knocking. When I peek inside their both still asleep. Isabel's cuddled right against Cole, both of their heads peeking out from underneath a sheet.

At first I think the gesture is cute, then I realize their both topless. I think back to the swimsuit top lying in the living room.

"Oh god." I say forgetting that they're still asleep. Isabel's eyes drearily open. Her head turns to me.

"Oh hi Grace," Isabel yawns sitting up forgetting she's topless. Quickly she crosses her arms over her chest. "And Sam."

Her head turns back to Cole. "Just give us a minute." Sam and I both gladly turn and walk out the door. Sam and I look at each other and laugh.

"I seriously worry for their child." Sam says.

"Agreed."

AN: Sorry it's short. Most of you probably know, but Maggie Stiefvater just released another book in the Shiver trilogy. It's called Sinner and is just about Isabel and Cole. It's been my favorite book I've read this summer!


	9. Chapter 8

**~Chapter Eight~**

**Grace**

After our awkward encounter with Isabel and Cole, I bravely walk into the kitchen. Sam slides on to one of the bar stools and silently watches as I go through the motions of preparing coffee.

The silence is broken by Isabel and Cole laughing. When Isabel comes out the carefree expression she was wearing earlier is gone, replaced by cherry lips and kohl black eyeliner. Cole however, looks the same, wearing just a ratty old pair of sweats.

Strangely despite their differences they make a cute couple. Cole's the first to break the ice.

"Oh, god who died." He says in a voice I can only describe as Cole St. Clair's. Sam gets up to help me in the kitchen. Isabel rolls her eyes and slides into a bar stool.

Cole runs and catapults over the couch. He clicks on the radio. "_Cole St. Clair has recently been spotted near Santa Monica. New photos have been released of the star buying a pregnancy test. Is Cole out of rehab? If so what has he been up to?" _ The news moves on to talk about some scandal that involved one of the Kardashians.

Cole looks back at us and smiles, "The irony." Isabel slides off the bar stool and pours a cup of coffee. She walks out on to the balcony. I follow her.

Isabel turns to me. "I need to tell my parents." She states plainly.

"You haven't told them!" I look at her, "Isabel" She cuts me off.

"Look I know, but I'm scared. They already think I'm enough of a screw up! What are they going to think when I tell them I got knocked up! Let alone that I got knocked up by the boy my mother found naked on the stairs!"

"When was Cole…" Isabel just shakes her head.

"Not going to happen Grace" I sigh.

"Okay. But we still have to tell your parents." Isabel looks at me. "Please come with me."

"Yes. Sure. I'll get Cole." I turn to the door. Isabel stops me.

"No. Cole can't come." I look at her.

"Are you crazy? Of course Cole has to come he's the father. Oh my god he is the father right?"

Isabel rolls her eyes, "Yes, Cole is the father, but my own father has already shot Cole once and that doesn't have to happen again."

I sigh. "Fine."

**Cole**

When Isabel and Grace left to do a "personal thing" as Isabel told me, I didn't beg to come. Mostly because nine times out of ten that translates in to leaking blood from some… place, of the body. Well, I guess since Isabel was pregnant...Oh, god just stop thinking Cole.

I left my post on the couch because you know what? I wanted eggs and that goddamn housewife Ringo was going to make me some.

Sometimes I wonder if I would have turned out like Ringo if I had a crazy German uncle who read me poetry and taught me to bake bread.

Sam was reading. Some biography that looked like something Grace would read. I flopped down on the guest bed.

"I'm going to be a father." I plainly stated.

"I know." He said without putting down his book. I looked at him with his yellow eyes and then all hell broke loose.

"Sam I can't be a father I'm a shit person. How can I be in charge of a human being? I can barely keep myself alive." My voice was steadily rising, "And what about the wolf? Will my kid have the gene? And Isabel! She's moody enough without being pregnant!"

Sam put down his book. "Cole, I have faith in you. I'm sure you won't screw up to badly…" He paused, "and if you do you'll have a hormonally imbalanced girlfriend, her best friend with a bit of a dog problem, and me."

I looked at him. "I want eggs."

Sam rolled his eyes and picked his book back up.


	10. Chapter 9

**~Chapter Nine~**

**Isabel**

Being in the presence of my parents had never been my favorite thing to do. Or even remotely close to that. I doubted that today would go any differently considering I hadn't returned any of their calls asking if a former drug addict knocked me up.

Thank God Grace was with me. At least if things got physical she would protect me. My parent's mansion was in the hills. When I picked out my apartment that's what I liked most about it: The distance from my parents.

Both cars occupied the driveway, and even though there was still room, I parked on the street. I turned off the car and looked at Grace. She just smiled nervously and stepped out of the car. I grabbed my purse and followed her. Even though the driveway was short it felt like time had slowed down. I rang the doorbell. Grace stood beside me. My mother opened the door.

"Hello Isabel."

**Grace**

Isabel adjusted her blouse.

"Hello Mother. May we come in?" Isabel plainly stated. Even though it was a question Isabel stated it like a command.

Mrs. Culpeper's pumps made a sound as they walked across the hardwood floor and into an all white living room. Isabel's boots made an almost identical sound as they followed.

Mrs. Culpeper took a seat on a black wing back chair. It was the only colored furniture in the room. Isabel and I sat on a white leather sofa.

"Tom," Mrs. Culpeper called, "Isabel's here." Mrs. Culpeper smiled at us as her husband walked down the stairs and stood behind the chair. Isabel inspected her perfectly manicured fingernails looking bored by the whole event.

"Isabel" Tom said nodding his head.

"Dad" Isabel replied, still examining her nails.

She looked up at them her face blank. "I'm pregnant."

Both of Isabel's parents looked as she had just asked what they were having for dinner. Isabel's mother broke the silence.

"You're pregnant?" Her voice had no emotion

Isabel rolled her eyes and looked at her mother, "No this is just some sick joke that Grace and I decided to play on you." Her mother seemed un-amused. Isabel sighed, "Yes I'm pregnant."

"Damn it Isabel!" This time it was her father who broke the silence.

"Yeah, I know quite shocking isn't it?" Isabel said.

I shot her a glare.

Her father threw his hands up. "I can't do this right now." He looked at her mother, "I'll be back for dinner." There was silence as he walked out the door.

Mrs. Culpeper looked at Isabel, "Who?"

Isabel swallowed, "Cole." Her mother looked confused, Isabel rolled her eyes, "The boy from the stairs."

"Really, Isabel."

Isabel looked down. I think this was one of the first times I'd seen Isabel vulnerable. I shot her mother a glare.

Her eyes softened, "Does he want to keep it?"

Isabel nodded. She stiffened. "We should probably get going." Isabel looked at me. I checked my phone for the time.

"Yeah I've got an appointment in fifteen minutes." I lied. Isabel's mother nodded.

"Okay Isabel I'll deal with your father." Isabel nodded and walked out the door.

"Thank you." I mumbled before I followed her.

Isabel was already in the car. She didn't say anything as I got in. She shoved in a NARKOTIKA CD and put the car in reverse.

Isabel drove up the coast and only stopped once in San Luis Obispo to buy a new CD. By the time we drove back, it was just after midnight.

**Isabel**

Anyone will say what I did was immature. But not Grace. She stayed silent for the whole drive there and back.

That was exactly what I needed. When we got back to my apartment, Sam was reading in the living room. He glanced at me and pointed to the bedroom.

I opened the door. Cole stood in the doorway. He covered my mouth and turned off the lights. Every inch of the ceiling was covered in glow in the dark stars.

Cole uncovered my mouth and carried me to the bed. That night we fell asleep under a sky of our own stars.


	11. Chapter 10

**~Chapter Ten~**

**Cole**

When I was asleep I thought my life had finally found some normalcy. Then I would wake up. Isabel jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

I slithered deeper under the covers. Grace came through the door and gave me a glare, before heading towards the bathroom. I slowly inched my way towards the edge of the bed until I had three options: One, roll over and go back to sleep. Two, get up like a good boyfriend should. Or three roll over the other way and fall out of bed.

Well actually I only had two options. Option one resulted in a three-way lecture, so that was an obvious no. So that left me with getting out of bed or falling out of bed.

I groaned and sat up. Isabel sat with her back against the bathtub. Grace sat beside her with a warm washcloth. I kneeled down next to Isabel.

Grace looked at me. "Really Cole?"

"Am I not wearing pants?" I looked down. I just wore boxers that had four-leaf clovers that said 'get lucky' on them.

"I knew I put pants on today." Grace and Isabel rolled their eyes in unison. Women._ Praying for Love in a lab dance and paying in naivety. _

Interviewers used to ask me where I got my inspiration for lyrics. Usually I ignored them. The answer seemed obvious to me: Life. You live your life and hopefully you'll stumble upon a moment worth writing a lyric about.

Sam walked in. His eyes drifted to Isabel who was wearing excellently short sleeping shorts and a tank top. Then he looked at me.

"Really Cole?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm wearing pants." I said nodding.

Sam rolled his eyes. _The weather today is sarcastic with a chance of:_

_Indifference or_

_Disinterest in what the critics say_

The room was filled with silent stares. Isabel looked at me. I smiled. Grace broke the silence,

"I need caffeine." She left and Sam silently followed. I grabbed the notebook that sat by the shower. Once in an interview I said I got most of my lyric ideas in the shower or in movie theaters or making out with soon-to-be-ex-girlfriends. I wrote down the lyrics before I forgot them.

Isabel looked at me. She wasn't wearing a bra. "Have they gotten bigger?" I asked looking at Isabel's chest.

She got up and left. I turned on the shower. I stripped and stepped in. It was freezing. My nerves shivered, I felt a lot closer to wolf than I had in a while.

My hand slipped off the knob. I grasped it firmly and pulled it towards the red paint. I watched the drops of water bounce of the floor before settling and going down the drain.

The water was hot. The drops continued to fall. The water was very hot. Some drops bounced off the wall before falling into the drain. The water was boiling.

The drops… "Jesus Cole!" I spun around to face a very naked Isabel. She yanked the knob towards the blue, and stepped inside.

"Isn't it strange how some water drops hit the wall and others…" I lost interest in my own sentence. Isabel put some pink substance in her hair and scrubbed it around. She rinsed that out and put a slightly less pink substance in her hair.

It became very shiny as her hands rubbed it in. Her hair had turned darker. It was more golden.

"Can I try?" I really wanted to touch it. She didn't say anything. Her hands dropped from her head.

I ran one hand through her hair. It was smooth. I ran both hand through her hair, then over her shoulders, and down her ribs. I stopped at her waist and spun her around so she was facing me.

Even though she had light hair and icy blue eyes, her skin remained pale. I hummed a melody to match the lyrics I wrote earlier. I watched Isabel listen. She had her eyes closed and swayed softly.

I stopped. Her eyes slowly opened. "Do you want a rock band at your wedding?" As soon as I said it regretted it. Isabel froze her expression looked carved from ice.

"I don't believe in happy endings." She turned and walked out, leaving me standing there.


	12. Chapter 11

**~Chapter Eleven~**

**Isabel**

Call me cynical. That's the name of Cole's new song. I found it ironic. He finally found something to do with his time, and now the phone doesn't stop ringing. Every record company in LA wants Cole's name on one of their contracts.

I check the clock, 5:38. The sun is starting to rise and the phone calls should start soon. Cole will ignore them. I look over to where he's sleeping. One arm is covering half of his face at an attempt to block out the California sun. As usual he has refused to pick a side and lies in the middle, taking up 75% of our king sized bed.

I turn to face the mirror. My hair is up in a messy bun, and dark circles line the area underneath my eyes. My tank top probably goes down to far. My eyes drift lower. I scream.

**Cole**

I awake from Isabel's scream. I check the clock, 5:42. Isabel stands in front of the mirror. Her expression is blank. I groan and get out of bed.

"What's" I pause to clear my throat, morning voice is very unmanning, "What's Wrong?"

"I'm Fat!" Isabel pulls up her shirt. Sure enough a slight bump rises from her lower abdomen. Grace rushes in followed by Sam.

"What's wrong Isabel?!" Grace exclaims. Isabel just pulls up her shirt.

Grace rolls her eyes, "You've just started showing." Sam leaves.

Isabel rolls her eyes, "No really." She's say in her sarcastic tone. She's never really been a morning person.

Grace goes to make coffee. Isabel goes into the bathroom and slams the door. I'm alone. The phone rings. I pick it up and walk out onto the balcony. I throw it over the edge. Isabel's watching me out the window.

_I begin to assemble what weapons I can find_

_'Cause sometimes to stay alive you got to kill your mind_

Isabel walks out. "Really Cole."

"I'm trying, but I'm always going to be him"

"Who?"

"Cole St. Fucking Clair" I sigh. "I'm just so sick of being him." _It will not let me sleep, I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead,_ _and sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head._

**Isabel**

I guess in a way I understand him. They say people can change and I believe it. They just can't change their reputation.

Why is the media so desperate to get ahold of Cole again? I mean I get that he's talented and popular, but I think the real reason is because their so convinced he will fail.

I place my hand on my stomach. God. I never thought I would be one of those shallow mothers who is afraid to make sacrifices for her child.

Cole wraps his arms around me. He seems to read my thoughts, "We will make it through this." He looks at me, "Because everyone is so convinced that we'll fail."

I roll my eyes "That was cheesy." Cole agrees.

I have my first ultrasound today. Cole and I sit in the waiting room. I pretend to ignore the attention of every couple looking at Cole.

Cole is of course oblivious. He's tracing designs on my upper thigh. A male nurse, who's smile was just a little too big, and teeth a little to white called us up.

He led us to a room painted a light lilac. He instructed us to sit down and proceeded to ask many embarrassing questions. When was the last time you had sexual intercourse? When did you become pregnant? Who's the father?

After asking who the father was and leaving Cole feeling very miffed, he asked for me to roll up my shirt. Cole looked at him skeptically.

"For the ultrasound!" He said a little to enthusiastically.

He rubbed a gel around the base of my stomach and ran a machine over it. A picture appeared on the screen a few seconds later.

"Well do you want to know the gender?" The nurse asked. Cole and I looked at each other and then at the nurse.

"We'd like it to be a surprise." We said at almost the same time. The nurse smiled and handed me a towel to wipe off the gel.

"Well I can assure you, your baby is perfectly healthy." The nurse, Kevin according to his name tag started blushing and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. "Can I have your autograph?"

Cole took the pen and signed without looking before he followed me out the door.


	13. Final (for now)

Hi Guys! After about 6 months of radio silence here I am. I could give you a million reasons why I haven't updated, but I'll just give you one: Life. Life got in the way and I'm sorry. I got all depressed and shit and just lost interest in this story. But, I figure I at least owe it to you to tell you how it ends.

Cole finishes his album (think Hesitant Alien by Gerard Way if NARKOTIKA was My Chemical Romance…). Everyone loves it. His first show live, he proposes to Isabel on stage (she says yes). Isabel gives birth to their adorable baby girl, Rebel. After being on the front of Cole's album cover, (think Decadence by Head Automatica for the cover design) Isabel pursues a career as a model (think like alyshanett on instagram). Sam and Grace go off to college. Sam majors in psychology. Grace gets pregnant and drops out of college to go to nursing school. Cole and Isabel end up having two more kids both boys and Grace and Sam have one daughter.

If you hate the way I ended this, let it end how you want. I may eventually add more chapters, but until then…

Follow me on Wattpad -mechanicalbride-

I don't have anything posted yet, but there's some good stuff in the works *insert smiley face emoji here*

Music in "Litter"

When it comes to writing lyrics I simply can't. All bands mentioned are amazing and you should totally and most definitely listen to them.

'Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll cause I can't control myself" – Voodoo Doll by 5 Seconds of Summer

"Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety." –But it's better if you do by Panic! At the Disco

"Just for the record the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:

Indifference or

Disinterest in what the critics say" –London Beckoned Songs about Money Written by Machines by Panic! At the Disco

"I begin to assemble what weapons I can find, cause sometimes to stay alive you've got to kill your mind." –Migraine by Twenty One Pilots

"It will not let me sleep I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead and sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head." – Migraine by Twenty One Pilots

Thank you all for reading and supporting this story!


End file.
